Something Called Love
by Twilighteclipsedme
Summary: Bella is new to Forks. She meets Edward and they fall in love. Instantly. But nothing is that simple.All Human.


**Hi. This was just an idea that came to me in class. I am not positive where it is going yet, so that will be an adventure. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Twilight although I wish I did.  
**

Edward's Point of View

"I am so bored," my sister Alice, cried.

"What do you expect in such a small, wet town?" my brother Emmett complained in an equally annoying voice as he flicked his greasy cafeteria pepperoni at her.

"Eww! Emmett! I love this sweater!" Alice punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow!" she cried. I don't know how Alice thought it would hurt to punch Emmett's giant biceps. For someone who considered herself psychic, she was fairly obtuse. Emmett was laughing manically. His big growly laugh shook the entire cafeteria table. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she took out her nail file.

Alice was trying to silently get Jasper to get Emmett back for her. I looked back down at my Dumas. When Alice started doing her ewwie gooey eyes at Jasper it was best to focus on something else. Jasper and Alice went from platonic to XXX PDA-ing in a blink of an eye.

"Dude," Emmett practically yelled. Since it wasn't accomplice with a punch I assumed he was talking to one of the girls or Jasper. I looked up regardless. Emmett was waving like his hand at someone behind me. "DUDE!" he said he even louder.

"Hello Emmett," a quiet melodic voice answered. "Am I to assume, that I will be having lunch with you?" Emmett chuckled.

"Dudes, this is Isabella Swan. The chief's daughter. Dude these are the dudes." Emmett was never very articulated. Alice beamed and introduces us all by name. I put my book down and looked up to see a ravishing vision in pale pink cotton blush a deep crimson shade. Everything about her was perfect. Symmetrical wide brown eyes, chocolate curls, dimples, sweet rose lips, essentially Bella Swan was my dream girl. My blood pounded my world swam. And I realized I was in love.

"Isabella," I gasped.

"Bella," she corrected.

In one singular instant my world changed its orbit. She was all that I could ever want

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"Dude!" I looked up. I stumbled towards the loud sound. "DUDE!" It was Emmett the boy in my PE class. He was the only boy who's name I remembered in this hodunk town. I tripped up to the table, gasping at the natural beauty of the five people sitting at the table.

* * *

Flashback

"Class this is our new student Isabella Swan." The teacher, a Mr. Clapp, introduced me to the class. I blushed. PE on the first day. A personal circle in hell. "You'll be with Mr. Cullen in badminton. Go grab your rackets and start." I immediately pitied this "Mr. Cullen". I turned skeptically to Mr. Clapp. He motioned to a grinning giant.

"Isabella? Are you Italian? Because if you come over my mom will cook Italian food!" He smiled more. Throughout the period the unbelievably coordinated massive boy, played a winning game of badminton for the both of us. The one time I had the birdie I ended up hitting both Emmett and the boy on the opposing team in the head with my racket. Emmett proved to be more talented by having the ability to mock me nonstop while telling me about his siblings, girlfriend, and his girlfriend's brother.

"Racketcrusher?" Emmett asked. "Wanna eat with me and my peeps at lunch?"

"Thank you, it would be nice." In one short hour I got the closest thing to a big brother I have ever had.

* * *

Present

"Am I to assume, that I am having lunch with you?" I jokingly bantered.

"Dudes, this is Isabella Swan. The chief's daughter. Dude these are the dudes." I blushed at the mention of Charlie.

"I'm Alice," a short, short-haired girl said. "This is Jasper, you know Emmett, Rosalie, and my twin brother Edward. Jazzy and Rosie are also twins." She pointed to the blonde boy and the blond girl who was still filing her perfect looking nails. I looked to the boy sitting the end of the table reading what appeared to be the Three Musketeers.

I my blush intensified as I gazed on the most perfect piece of man flesh ever assembled. The longest eyelashes I have ever seen framed his deep green eyes. His skin was so pale that it made mine look tan. And he was looking at with such astonishment and adoration that I felt faint.

"Isabella," he said.

"Bella," I answered. He smiled a perfect grin that made my heart flip like a rollercoaster. I realized I would do anything to see that grin again. I was addicted to him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.  
All reviews are good review. =D**


End file.
